Online social networking applications are becoming increasingly popular. People rely on such applications to keep in touch/interact with friends and family. Typically, to utilize such an online social networking application, an individual that logs into a web site that corresponds to the application will be provided a visual depiction of messages sent to the individual as well as status updates of contacts (friends) of the individual. Other mechanisms for sharing information with contacts, such as photographs and video, are also available on many online social networking applications.
While these online social networking applications are useful tools that allow people to interact with their contacts, oftentimes messages transmitted using social networking applications are relatively short with little context associated therewith. Thus, an assumption exists that an individual receiving a relatively short message will have some knowledge of what the sender of the message is referring to in the message. In some cases, however, without context a message may be difficult to comprehend by a reviewer of the message.